


Just Give the Hanky and Run

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Drama, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which we find kids, a boo-boo, and a pink ribbon.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Kudos: 3





	Just Give the Hanky and Run

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the sausage hands lol. I tried. (^^;)  
> Please read left to right! ^_^


End file.
